Tales of the Eleventh Division
by shadowchild613
Summary: Rated T to be safe...A collection of one-shots featuring the 11th Division. Variety of genres, but thoroughly peppered with humor.
1. Father's Day

****

**Summary: What happens when Ichigo tells Yachiru about a human holiday called 'Father's Day?'**

**Rating: K for kawaii... this is _fluff_, folks. As fluffly as the clouds in the sky.**

**Characters: Ichigo, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi**

**Pairings: None. This is fluff. Cute and kinda heartwarming, but still fluff. My first real attempt at fluff also, so be kind.**

**Disclaimer: This poor soul owns nothing relating to the wondrous creation that is Bleach. Tite Kubo is the almighty all-knowing.**

**Warnings: ****A _little bitty _bit of language. Just a little, I promise. Ooh, and I use both subbed _and_ dubbed references in here...that's just the way I operate people, sorry if it bothers you...**

**Special thanks to Katykat for the help...writer's block teh sux, ne? ~(X o X****_~)_**

* * *

Yachiru giggled as she raced across Seretei rooftops. It was fun to go fast, and she was bored. Kami help Soul Society. Somewhere around the Tenth Division barracks, the pink ball of energy spotted a familiar flash of orange.

"Ichi!" Ichigo turned at the sound, only to have a very happy lieutenant land on his face. "Play with me!"

A very disgruntled-looking berry stared at the neon-haired wildcat, possibly mentally writing his last will and testament. He was already worn out from sparring with Renji earlier; he didn't think he could take on Yachiru at the moment.

"How's about a story instead?" That usually seemed to work on his sisters: distract them with something else they'll like and hope they take the bait. To his immense relief, the young fukutaichou giggled again and nodded. The teen sighed and began to tell her how, on a certain Father's Day, he and his sisters had planned a nice, relaxing evening for their dad, when everything just kept going wrong. Looking back, Ichigo chuckled at the memory of Isshin's expression when he came home to find a nice meal on the table, the house clean, chores all completed, the clinic in order, and three exhausted and slightly battered children unconcious on the living room floor. Yachiru giggled as Ichigo described how various things had gone horribly wrong, one right after another. At the end of his story however, a look of confusion came over her face.

"Ichi, what's 'Father's Day'?" The orange-haired substitute shinigami stared.

"You don't know? Um, it's a special day in the World of the Living where everyone does something special for their dad. You know, 'cause ya love them, and you just want to remind them how much you love them. Does that make any sense?" Yachiru nodded, and suddenly brightened up.

"When is Father's Day, Ichi?" The berry sighed and told her that it had already passed, but that was no reason she couldn't celebrate it anyway. He started giving her some ideas of things to do for the holiday; usually stuff he and his sisters did for their dad. When he finished, the sugar-loving child giggled once again and ran quickly back to her barracks. Watching her leave, Ichigo scratched his head and mumbled.

"Somehow, I don't have a good feeling about this."

The next morning, the Gotei 13 was faced with a new form of terror.

* * *

****

Woot! First oneshot. Feels good to finally post something completed, heck, to post anything at all! This idea pounced upon me one day in my algebra 3 class and held my brain hostage until the plot bunnies were satisfied. Not quite sure how it turned out the way it did, but hey, whatcha gonna do? This also plays into my view of Kenpachi: big teddy bear. Yes, a bloodthirsty, murderous, psychopathic and terminally violent teddy bear, but a teddy bear none the less. Gotta love Kenny.

By the way, I think I might do a couple one-shots companion explaining just what exactly happened on Ichigo's special Father's Day adventure and how Yachiru and Kenpachi celebrated the holiday...leave me review comments to tell me if I have finally lost what is left of my mind or if this would be an interesting idea...

I'm currently working on the second half to my Hisagi fic, and will (hopefully) have it posted by Christmas.

And yes, eventually I will post the next chapter of my Grimmjow fanfic...but a certain blue-haired feline hasn't been cooperating, leaving me to welcome other plot bunnies. Darn you plot bunnies, darn you! *shakes fist at the sky*


	2. Compensation

**Summary: Why is Lieutanans Renji Abarai's bankai so...**

**Rating: T for things that will make a dirty mind snicker. But hopefully not too dirty. Use Orbit, folks, and _'clean it up!'_**

**Characters: Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, mentions of Kira and Hinamori**

**Pairings: None. Funniness, no mushy. Muahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own nuthing. Kill me for that grammar, but eh, ees true~.**

**Warnings: ****A teeny bit of less-than-innocent humor. Nothing bad, I swear. Oh yeah, and I use both subbed _and_ dubbed references in here...it'll most likely always be that way...**

**Mah~...Koneko-chan lost her voice this weekend. Get better soon, tomodachi! _Saranghae chinguyeo!_**

* * *

During their time in Inuzuri, Rukia pointed out that she and Renji could be taken as opposites. He was relatively tall, whereas she was shorter than average. She was quick here he was strong, and while the redhead was horribly inept at kido, Rukia had no problems using the easier techniques. The duo covered for each others' weaknesses.

In the Academy, classmates joked that Renji's stubbornness and argumentativeness made up for Hinamori and Kira's frequent acquiescence. He was often asked if he felt the need to offset his friends' calmer and more subservient attitudes.

When Renji Abarai joined the Eleventh Division, he found steadfast friends in Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. While hanging around Ikkaku, people began commenting on the fact that Renji's overly-long ponytail was most likely compensation for his companion's complete lack of a head of hair. Yumichika's only comment had been somewhere along the lines of "at least the shades of red don't clash," seemingly referring to Abarai's fiery mane and the markings around Madarame's eyes.

When he was appointed to the Sixth Division, Ikkaku teased Renji that his abrasive nature and unruly appearance balanced out his noble captain's refined appearance and proper attitude. Even their shikai were opposites, Senbonzakura being an elegant dance when attacking, responding to the Kuchiki's every whim, and Zabimaru's blatantly fierce shape and wild attack pattern. It was, for all appearances, a yin-yang relationship.

When he obtained bankai, Ikkaku congratulated the red-haired fukutaichou with a friendly punch on the shoulder, claiming that their occasional sparring sessions were bound to become more interesting. Yumichika, on the other hand, donning a nerve-wrackingly mischievous expression, asked Renji just _exactly _what he was compensating for now.

* * *

**Not really sure where this came from...BUT I LOVE IT. Just kinda popped out one day. R&R, pleaze, if you like?**


End file.
